The present invention relates to a detachable sunglass unit that is detachably attached to general correction eyeglasses for near-sightedness or far-sightedness. More particularly, this invention relates to a detachable sunglass unit that can be attached to or detached from eyeglasses, and can be pivoted up and down with simpler construction and more convenient operation.
Detachable sunglass units have been widely used to temporarily attach sunglasses, which do not have legs for wearing, in front of eyeglasses. Such detachable sunglass units solved the inconvenience of exchanging eyeglasses and sunglasses according to ambient light conditions for people who wear correction eyeglasses. Also the lenses of such sunglass unit do not need eyesight correction function.
Some detachable sunglass units also have provided pivoting function of sunglass lenses so that the sunglass lenses can be pivoted away from the line of sight of a user. However, in the prior art, detachable sunglass units having pivoting function had complex constructions and were difficult to operate for attaching and pivoting sunglasses.
For example, there was a detachable sunglass unit having attaching means including permanent magnets at both ends. Corresponding attaching means were also provided at both ends of eyeglasses. Such construction has disadvantages that since attaching means are provided at both ends, they are tend to interfere with a part of human body, or a foreign object, and that aesthetic appearance of the glasses are degraded due to the attaching parts. Another example used clip type connecting means at the center of eyeglasses. This construction has disadvantages of complex structure, high manufacture cost, poor appearance, and attaching means occupying part of user""s vision.
The present invention contrives to solve the disadvantage of the prior art.
An objective of the invention is to provide a simple and reliable construction for detachably attaching and pivoting auxiliary sunglasses.
Another objective of the invention is to reduce manufacturing cost of a detachable sunglass unit.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide neat appearance of the sunglass unit and eyeglasses when a user wears them.
Still another objective of the invention is to substantially improve convenience of operating the detachable sunglass unit. Operation of the unit includes attaching, detaching and pivoting the unit.
To achieve the above objectives, according to present invention, a detachable sunglass unit for detachably attaching sunglasses to eyeglasses includes a first sunglass lens, a second sunglass lens, a first sunglass frame holding the first sunglass lens, a second sunglass frame holding the second sunglass lens, a pivoting device provided between the first sunglass frame and the second sunglass frame, a sunglass-connecting member extending from the pivoting device, and an eyeglass-connecting member provided on the center of the eyeglasses and engaging with the sunglass connecting member.
The pivoting device includes an elastic connecting rod, and a pipe member that surrounds the connecting rod. The connecting rod includes a first end portion that is fixed to the first sunglass frame, a second end portion that is fixed to the second sunglass frame, and a bent portion between the first end portion and the second end portion. The bent portion is inserted into the pipe member, and the internal diameter of the pipe member is smaller than the width of the bent portion, so that the bent portion is elastically deformed in the pipe member.
The pivoting device further includes caps that engage with both ends of the pipe member.
The sunglass-connecting member is attached to the eyeglass-connecting member magnetically.
The eyeglass-connecting member includes a connector body, an insertion hole provided in the connector body, and an eyeglass permanent magnet provided in the connector body. The sunglass-connecting member includes an extension member that includes two ends, an insertion body and a sunglass permanent magnet. One end of the extension member is fixed to the pivoting device, and the insertion body is attached to the other end of the extension member. The sunglass permanent magnet is provided in the insertion body so that the sunglass permanent magnet contacts with the eyeglass permanent magnet when the insertion body is inserted into the insertion hole.
The insertion body and the sunglass permanent magnet may be integrated as a single part.
The insertion body of the sunglass-connecting member includes one or more stop projections, and the connector body of the eyeglass-connecting member includes one or more stop recesses that engage with the stop projections, so that excessive insertion of the insertion body into the insertion hole is prevented.
The advantages of the present invention are: (1) the detachable sunglass unit does not interfere with a wearer""s vision, since the structures for attaching and pivoting are provided on the center of the eyeglasses, and they are very simple and compact; (2) the unit does not interfere with a foreign object or a part of human body; (3) the unit has a near appearance; (4) since the pivoting mechanism consists of small-diameter pipe that encloses the connecting bar, the mechanism is reliable and has neat appearance, and cheap to manufacture.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, the fuller understanding of the invention can be obtained by the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.